Talk:XTinkerBellx/Archive 2011
First message in 2011 Happy New Year Purie! And Merry Christmas, too (although there's many days passed from Christmas). I know, I wasn't in BMW for many times...but I not leave it! And, I have a question: I'm now about creating artiicle about Nicole Bouma. But, she appeared only in FF in episodical role of Lulu, so...should I write a separate article, or create article about her character and add info about her in this article? Also, there's too few info about her, so, I just don't know what to do. Thank you very much! Lorinna 08:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and another thing, Purie! I think, we should make pages for BMW in some social networks, such as Facebook, or Twitter, or both, lol! But it will be later, because we should make Wiki larger. I think, it's need to show to the world your great idea. Lorinna 13:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Oh Purie- you can't be late! All your messages are my glad. Okay, I'll edit Nicole's article, and there're many articles in my head, should be edited too! :D So, what about social network? lol Your message was titled so, but, you forgot about it ;) And BTW; did you see one editor? I hope, she'll not leave our BMW! Lorinna 12:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D If you fear the opinions of your friends, I can do it all! My friends approve of my liking for Barbie. Of course! Also, it would be great if we took up the look of wiki- templates, and more- we need to make them more Barbie-like. Want a secret? I used to peep on other wikis, and sometimes I think: That would be great if our wiki would be so! So that Purie- look at some other wikis, and try to take over anything. If you'll need pictures, I will gladly help you! ;) Lorinna 15:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Very true Purie. It needs more editors. Strange thing- many people like Barbie movies, but why they don't want to participate our project? I trying to force Margota to do something, so, if there'll be some mistakes in editing- it's all her misspelling. Also, for connecting with fans, you can make a forum here, on Wikia- but isn't Abbey's forum good, too? :D Lorinna 16:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Two questions... Hello Purie! I have two question for you as an admin. First: what's up with wiki's appearance? Of course, it's not bad, but I liked previous one...it looked more Barbie-like. And second: can you delete comments to pages? Because I looked on some pages, and there're comments not connected with article's topic. And it annoys. Oh, and I forgot: it seems that I'll leave Rome and will fly to USA. When I'll be in air, I'll be able for editing, but after...I don't know. I'm horribly sorry! And I'm so lazy...if look on all my promises, I didn't most part of them. But I promise (again!) that I'll be active and will never leave our Wiki! Thank you so so much! Lorinna 11:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah Purie! You usually say, "you shouldn't, just have fun". But OMKelly, I know, I should! Probably, because I and you are power of this wiki, its root. And without me, it will be so not-long-edited! So, I should- no, I must! Okay. What about talk page for Princess Ashlyn? Seriously, I did what I can, but it's true offtopic. Also, Barbie in The Nutcracker's talk page- it's all about offtopic (but, I think, last comment with any sense belongs to Abbey, because IP is similar). And thank you Purie! I'm so lazy, and you're true hard-worker! Your name will be on main page, as most contributed user, I know. Lorinna 16:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Purie; I talk about it, and it's OMKellysh strange. I hope, he/she gets his/her BAN? lol Ah Purie- you're awesome! But, I'll try to make something, because I think I have inspiration. Lorinna 18:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Another question Purita! Hello Purie! Now I look on some pages and I found that from some pages...were removed pics! 0_0 Kelly's page, for example. Should I add these pics, after editing of voice actors pages? lol Lorinna 13:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Troll warning Purie! Today I surfed Wanted pages in searching of voice actors' wanted pages and SUDDENLY found this- barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lewis_Carroll OMKelly! Is it a troll, or..? Or, without "or"? It brings too many to everything in Wiki, and, I think, IT should be banned! Grawr! Lorinna 09:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for... :) Thanks for adding me in facebook..im so glad..i hope that its really yours..hehe...talk with you later..and i promised that i will be a good friend...i appreciate all messages that you've send me here and on facebook..thanks..God bless you...:)..hope we could talk soon.. Viva Purita! Yay! Purie! The new decoration is so Barbie-licious and OMKellysh connected with FS! Great! (I'm going to finish Voice actors project soon; but Wanted pages is OMKellysh huge) And BTW; congratulations! You have 1000 edits now! Oh, and another BTW; I have something to say. I hate our favicon.ico (here- barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico) and have version to change. Can you look on my version and...if you'll like it...change it? Hello! ♥ Greets, My name is VioletDancer12. I am new here. Lately, I've been editing the page son this wiki, to fix it up and such. I just wanted to say that I've decided to be an active user on this site since writing articles is my special talents and I can edit the site a bit by adding pictures and fixing the grammar. You can probably notce all of the work I've done in the past few days (I did 154 edits all yesterday). I have a LOT of spare time so I'll drop by a lot. If you have any questions about the edits I'm making please ask. VioletDancer12 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I have a nice picture of the snow faerie! VioletDancer12 17:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and thank you so much for creating this wiki! I would be bored and not have much to do if this wasnt here! VioletDancer12 17:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question How do you change the colors of the heading on a template? I see you like to change the color and I would like to know. VioletDancer12 14:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thaks for your edit on the bloopers' pages. i really needed a second hand at them. ;)VioletDancer12 18:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, There was a ton of spam left on this page. Since you are an admin, could you remove it please??? VioletDancer12 08:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Favor. Can I edit of Hadley from PCS, I think, I will add some more pics. It's okay with you and I can help you, Olivia. - Cynthia Selahblue Hey! Olivia, I added pics and little edited of Hadley in PCS and I hope, you will like it. Can I edit wiki some more (like Viveca, Alexa, etc.) - Cynthia Selahblue 20:10 (PH), August 31, 2011 Spoiler and something to say. There is something wrong with Barbie Princess Charm School, Olivia. The pic of DVD and there is no information about it because someone edit it, I think. You may check it out. By the way, am I appear in Shoutout Box because I made over 100 edits. Also, I'm added some external links of the voice actresses. Cynthia Selahblue 11:27 (PH), September 4, 2011 Sorry! I forgot to show the link of the page, it's all gone now, sorry. :) VioletDancer12 12:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, There is some spam ont he page "Barbie Princess Charm School" Just wanted to let you know! :) VioletDancer12 20:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Lots of spam! [[]]http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Princess_Charm_School VioletDancer12 20:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) There's something wrong with someone and updated of wiki Ceci (CloeCorinne on Fanpop) tells you that why did you delete her trivias on PCS wiki and she wasn't doing spam there, only those newbies (who wasn't have a account/Wikia Contributor) are doing those spams. You almost forget reading my message for you. I'm asking that am I appear on "Shoutout Box" or not because I made over 100+ edits. :'( Plus! I'm added some pics of Viveca's and Aramina's wiki, I hope, you will like them. ;) Cynthia Selahblue 21:18 (PH), September 11, 2011 It's okay, I'm glad you didn't delete my edits on purpose I understand now, Olivia :D I thought you deleted those because I got them wrong, also I must thank Cyn to say that to you... Well, thanks for explaining this, I feel better... oh, don't think I'm angry with you, because I'm not, those things can happen Corinne D'Arcy 14:04 September 17, 2011 (IT) Spam page There is spam page here, this user is using my pic without permission. Kindly, delete the page. [[]]http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_in_a_Christmas_Carol Cynthia Selahblue 23:02 (PH), September 17, 2011 Message from Melissa It's very nice to meet you I'm Melissa and i hope we can be best friends forever. Messages from Maryium hi OLIVIA I'm Maryium we are friends on fanpop we'll be best friends here too don't you think so reply me:) hi Olivia its me Maryium we are friends on fanpop if you have any facebook account please tell me the username so we can be friends there too and please be a member of my website barbie maryium.webs.com and have you noticed this in the movie that when delancey was goinig to Blair's room heer uniform was like old one but she was wearing her new uniform here's a pic Maryium rizwan 13:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC)hi this is maryium.i'm sorry i didn't understand you sorry.... Spam the exist page Hey! Olivia, why does Barbie as the Sleeping Beauty exists here, [[]]http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_as_The_Sleeping_Beauty It is suppose to delete because this movie is confirmed as "fake" already, it made by an unregister contributor. Cynthia Selahblue 18:07 (PH), November 25, 2011 So disappointed :( Dear Olivia, Yes I put a lot of effort of making Barbie as The Sleeping Beauty article. I take so much time for it..It took me about 3 hours just to finished that article. To be honest, I was so disappointed that something tells me that I shouldn't be editing here anymore. It really broke my heart. I know that it is fake/rumored/planning or whatever..But as you can see if you read it or while you read it, I am honest, I wrote there that it is not a movie but only a rumor..I did not say it is upcoming or anything.. But it's okay, anyway, i am not much with hatred or anger at all. I respect your decision. * But can you tell me where to find all those words(plot,characters,trivia etc.) that I wrote in that article you deleted? Please.!! Thanks..God bless you. Thank You Dear Olivia, Thank you so much for your understanding..The reason why I asked you to restore the page of Barbie as the Sleeping Beauty is because I wanted to print all the things I had written there..But now that I already printed it, I deleted the page myself because I understand that there is no reason for a rumored Barbie film to be displayed in this site..I understood all the things that you mean..Thank you..God bless you more. I just thought probably Mattel Company will read everything I had written there and then they will think to turn it for real..Do you know what I mean?..hehe.. *Ofcourse, I decided to always help you guys here in making articles and pages in this site.. :) Who is that user? Olivia, did you notice the message from that contributor (who made the Sleeping Beauty) and she said, "I am not an unregistered contributor". You can tell me, who is that person? As I'll read that message on my user talk. However, I will forgive her and... next time, she must know about "If those movies are real or not". Thank you. Cynthia Selahblue 11:50 (PH), December 3, 2011 hi! can we be friends? Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 5 8 HD2.jpg ,pls leave a message on my talk page. Lets chat, do u like romantic movies? pls leave a message on my talk pageCandace2011 11:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC). Adding the MT2 DVD cover Hello, I just found the MT2 DVD cover from Amazon UK. Then, I'll put it in MT2 wiki. :D Cynthia Selahblue 11:15 (PH), December 27, 2011